All You Touch And All You See...
by Apollo1
Summary: This is a post-FF8 fic of SeeD after 'the Ultimecia affair'...what I think happens...before the world is threatened again by another source....this is a VERY long fic, I will post it in chapters of three...


Chapter I  
  
"Mr Leonhart…hey Mr. Leonheart!" an unfamiliar female voice called.  
Squall spun round in annoyance. He was on his way to the bridge after being summoned by Cid Kramer, the headmaster of Balamb Garden, the mercenary military school, where Squall Leonhart and his friends attend. He and some others had graduated and were now SeeDs, the elite force of the Garden. He didn't know what Cid Kramer wanted, and was getting tired of the constant summonings to the bridge, usually about something that was to him trivial, though he was normally slightly curious too. He certainly didn't want any more distractions, as Cid had called him about five minutes ago, and he was late.  
"Yes?" he replied impatiently.  
The girl who had spoken was obviously not a SeeD yet, she was about 13, and was quite petite. She had shoulder-length black hair. She started to blush furiously as he spoke.  
"Mr. Leonheart….could I….have your autograph?"" she went as red as a ripe tomato and lowered her head slightly, whist holding out a small A5 notebook and a pen.  
Squall made a strange sort of noise, a cross between a groan, a sigh and a clicking noise, which exuded impatience and he frowned deeply. The girl looked as if she was about to cry.  
"I'm sorry…." she said and was just about to run off., but Squall saw how upset she was, and even he felt a twinge of guilt.  
"That's alright….here you go."  
He took the notebook and scribbled his name. As he was doing so he said "I don't know why you really want my autograph anyway."  
"But, Mr. Leonhart, you're a legend in Balamb Garden! Everyone knows about how you and Instructor Trepe, and Zell, and Selphie, and Irvine (she started to blush slightly again) and the Sorceress lady who was nice fought Ultimecia and went through time. You guys are my heroes!"   
She blushed again It was true though. He involuntarily put his hand to his face, where he felt his scar, as he remembered. It was almost two weeks since he and his five friends had defeated Ultimecia and her plan of compressing time, so she could rule alone. And then there was the party they had last week. And then there was Rinoa…..he thought of that night on the balcony…… she was so pretty that night……  
"Mr. Leonhart? Are you alright?" came the concerned voice of the girl, slicing into his thoughts, and dissolving them.  
"Mmmm…yeah, I have to go now." he said slightly absently.  
"Yeah it was great talking to you…thanks ever so much." she said shyly again, and ran off quickly to a group of girls he hadn't noticed just round the circle of Balamb Garden's ground floor. She held open the book, and they all looked at it in amazement, and stared at Squall and back at the book.   
(Don't know what all the fuss is about…I'm not that important)  
He turned and continued towards the lift up to the headmaster's office. He surveyed Balamb Garden as he walked. Although he had been here for about 6 years, he never tired of looking at it. It was the only place he had ever truly felt at home. He reached the central section, where the lift would take him upwards. he just pressed the button and stepped in the lift, when he saw Selphie Tilmitt running towards the lift, and just got in before the door closed.   
"Hi Squall!" she enthused brightly. She was slightly out of breath. "Phew! Only just made the lift…I hope we're not late!..but then I'm sure Headmaster Cid won't mind…will he?"  
Squall let her talk on as she usually did, "No. I'm sure he won't."   
  
(He'd better not.)  
"That's good…well I suppose he'd never tell you off would he…and if I arrive at the same time as you, then he will let me off won't he?"  
Squall nodded mutely.  
(For God's sake…I'm not that special. Why am I always singled out?)  
Selphie's constant cheerfulness and talkativeness was alright in moderate doses…but sometimes she went on a bit.  
"Don't you just love lifts?" she chirped. "My stomach always feels weird in them, but that's kinda funny. It's a bit like a rollercoaster isn't it? We never had a lift like this at Trabia…"  
Squall was saved from the chatter of Selphie by the ping of the lift doors opening on the 3F, the headmaster's office. They stepped out. Headmaster Cid, Edea Kramer his wife, Quistis Trepe the young instructor, Xu, Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, and Rinoa Heartilly were all there, and turned as they stepped out of the lift.   
"There you are you two." Quistis said.  
"Hi everyone!!! Sorry I'm late, but I was in the Quad, cos the Garden festival committee are doing something big and…"   
"That's OK Selphie." Edea said gently, and smiled. The others exchanged small smiles.  
"Hi Squall and Selphie." Rinoa said warmly, though her eyes were on Squall, and smiled slowly.  
(Hello, Rinoa….you look very nice today)  
"Right, the reason I called you all here is because of a serious matter concerning Galbadia." Cid said.  
At this they exchanged glances, with several raised eyebrows. Rinoa, in particular, looked worried.  
Cid continued, either not noticing this or ignoring it. "After the 'assassination' of President Deling…"   
Edea looked at the ground, somewhat sheepishly, as one or two of them looked sideways at her.   
"….and the Galbadians in a bit of disarray, the army has seized control and the whole region is under martial law. General Caraway…" his eyes flicked to Rinoa, "..is being held unofficial prisoner. While he is not being held under lock and key, his mansion is guarded and they have made it clear, albeit in undertones, that if he steps out of line, he will be incarcerated…or worse."   
Quistis looked at Rinoa, as did they all, and raised her eyebrows at her. Rinoa looked a bit uneasy, but shrugged discretely at her. She glared round at everyone as if saying, "Why's everyone staring at me?".  
(General Caraway was alright…. a bit aloof and wrapped up in his work, but alright….well he must have been to have such a daughter)  
Cid continued, " The two main towns on the Galbadian continent that aren't controlled by Galbadia are Timber and Dollet. Timber only gained independence about a week ago, after driving all Galbadian hostile forces from Timber. However they have re-organised and are heading towards Timber and Dollet, and are planning to take complete control."  
(Why do the Galbadians so want to take over? Did they not learn from the last time?)  
He paused, probably for dramatic effect, and looked round at the six teenagers. Edea slipped her hand through his arm. Zell licked his lips, slightly nervous it seemed. Irvine shuffled uncomfortably, and Selphie fiddled with her hair. Squall remain impassive as did Quistis, though she seemed to be controlling an inner nervousness, whereas Squall's face seemed to be a bleak landscape of nothingness. Rinoa smiled an attempt at a comforting smile to Squall, whose expression didn't change.   
"The mayors of Timber and Dollet have both requested help from Balamb Garden. Trabia is too damaged to help and Galbadia Garden is missing, probably destroyed or damaged. The students have yet to be located. We already have a scout patrol looking for them as you know. It is basically up to us. Squall, I would like you to lead a team to Timber, with Zell as your second. I would like you two to go to Timber, and if Rinoa wishes to accompany you, she can. Rinoa isn't a SeeD, so she is not part of this mission, however she has proven her battle skills and magical ability, and if she wishes to help, we would be very grateful. Quistis I would like you to lead a team to Dollet, with Selphie as your second. Irvine is also in your team. You will each be accompanied by a group of 8 SeeDs. You must prevent the Galbadians from attacking, as I fear they will be ruthless and many innocent lives could be lost."  
(Great more pressure)  
Cid explained the finer points of the plan. He also told them that they couldn't take Balamb Garden over to the continent of Galbadia, as they could be overwhelmed themselves and losing Balamb Garden would be absolutely disastrous. He told them that they would be staying where they were at present, near Balamb where it was located before they discovered it was mobile, and that they were travelling by train, as the Ragnarok was now President Loire's. At the end of the briefing, he asked Rinoa and Irvine to stay behind. Both looked puzzled. The others left, and on his way out Squall was stopped by Edea.   
"I think Cid wishes to talk to you as well, Squall. Hang on a moment." she said in her delicate yet authoritative voice.  
On the other side of the office, Cid was speaking to Irvine and Rinoa.  
"As I'm sure you know, neither of you are SeeDs. However I know what you have done, both of you have played a crucial part in the defeat of Ultimecia. Personally I believe you both to be more worthy of being a SeeD then most SeeDs. So, I have managed to secure it so that, once both of you do a written test and pass, you will both be fully fledged SeeDs. What do you say?"  
Rinoa's eyes were wide with delight. "Really? A SeeD? Wow! Thanks Headmaster Cid!!!!"   
Irvine was also pleased. "You mean a real SeeD? With Balamb Garden?"  
"Yes. You will both join the SeeDs get a full salary, dorms and everything." Cid beamed, as he was obviously in favour of this.  
"Thanks Headmaster Cid!!" Rinoa said with glee, and hugged him.  
"Remember you have to pass the written test first." Cid said, still pretty pleased.  
"Oh yeah." said Irvine, grinning nevertheless.  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
Irvine and Rinoa walked out of the office with very pleased looks on their faces. Rinoa smiled at Squall, who was waiting with Edea at the entrance, and told him gleefully,   
"I'm going to be a SeeD!. So's Irvine!!"  
  
(Those two? Oh yeah Irvine isn't, is he? And Rinoa's never been to Balamb Garden)  
  
"Well done." said Squall, and mustered something that looked like a smile.  
  
"Squall?" Edea said, touching his arm.  
  
"Yeah, coming." he said.   
  
"See you later!" Rinoa called from the lift.   
  
"Later." Irvine echoed.  
  
Squall nodded at them, and followed Edea towards Cid. The lift doors closed and Rinoa and Irvine sped down to the lower floors of Balamb Garden, no doubt going to tell the others about their promotions. They reached Cid standing in the centre of the room.  
  
"Cid, darling?" Edea said. "Squall's here…."  
  
"Ah yes. Squall." Cid shuffled, almost looking nervous. " Now, n these missions to Timber and Dollet, we may lose some lives of the SeeDs. I hope you realise that. It won't be easy."  
"Cid!" Edea said sharply, "That wasn't what you were going to tell him."  
  
Cid shuffled, and looked even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Ummm yes Edea dear." Cid said.  
  
(What's the matter? Why's he being so apprehensive?)  
  
"Well, Squall, next week President Laguna Loire is coming over here to discuss possible hiring of Ragnarok to us. He also mentioned he wanted to see you."  
  
(Well, what's the big deal? He was OK, a bit of a jerk, and was a bit too optimistic about a lot of stuff. But he was right in the Ragnarok. Think of friends and you'll get through it he said…I thought of Rinoa……Rinoa)  
  
"Squall?" Edea said, concerned. "Are you OK? You look in a bit of pain."  
  
Squall realised his face had taken on a weird expression when he thought about Rinoa, but it wasn't pain.  
  
"I'm fine." he said.  
  
Cid looked relieved, and Edea smiled gently at him. Her face, though older and slightly more worn than she had been, still possessed a kind, loving, maternal aura that Squall had known since he was only a few months old. Even to someone as emotionally restrained as Squall, Edea always made him feel more comfortable and safe. The Guardian Forces had obviously erased the part of his mind where he actually remembered her, but the subconsciousness and the instinctive part of his mind could still remember her, or at least her aura of protection. She was the closest he had to a mother, after all.  
  
"Well, that's OK, then." Cid said. "You may go if you wish."  
  
  
After Squall left, there was a bit of a dispute between the Kramers.   
  
"Cid, you could have told him yourself."  
  
"No, Edea, he has to be told by Laguna."  
  
"But you could have prepared him, or something….what if he reacts really badly?"  
  
"Edea, it's not our place to tell him."  
  
"But Laguna will have enough pressure on him when he comes. You know what they've been saying about the Esthar reb.."  
  
"Edea! They're just stupid rumours. I'm surprised you even acknowledge them."  
  
Edea shook her head, not necessarily out of disagreement, though she obviously had more time for these 'rumours'.  
  
"Anyway don't say anything to Squall about Laguna or these rumours. Please?"  
  
"OK, Cid…maybe it's for the best."  
  
  
"You're gonna be a SeeD? Whoo-hoo! Wow, that's so great!"  
  
Selphie hugged Rinoa, and then hugged Irvine, who looked suddenly even more pleased.   
  
"You guys are so kewl! That's just amazing!"   
  
Selphie bounced around, giving her even more reason to be cheerful.  
  
Zell and Quistis were obviously pleased as well, though obviously didn't show it quite as obviously as Selphie. She then hugged Zell, just for good measure. Quistis decided to go and congratulate Rinoa, as Selphie had just let go of Zell.   
  
"Well done." she said, and put her arm round the young Galbadian. "You both deserve it."  
  
"Thanks, favourite Instructor." said Rinoa warmly. "I need to spend loads of time in the Training Centre though. Perhaps you could help me sometimes?"  
  
"Of course." Quistis said. "I don't think you need much practice though. You're a skilled fighter, and obviously a Sorceress."  
  
"Thanks Quistis. But since the defeat of Ultimecia, I haven't been as powerful as I was. Sometimes I don't feel it at all."  
  
"Really?" Quistis looked quite concerned. " That sounds ominous. Do you mean physically or just magically?"  
  
"No, it's just the magic. I can't seem to concentrate as much on it."  
  
"Just like the rest of us, now then?" Quistis smiled reassuringly to her. "Don't worry too much. You're skilled with your weapon too, so you can rely on that. And you've got us as well."  
  
"Thanks Quistis." Rinoa smiled.  
  
Zell , Irvine and Selphie came over to them. Irvine seemed to be trying to be as near to Selphie as possible. They were causing a bit of a crowd now at the bottom of the steps leading to the lift.  
  
Zell patted Rinoa's shoulder. "Well done." he said. "When's ya test?"   
  
"Headmaster Cid said as soon as we get back from Galbadia. That would be like our field test." Irvine said. "Then we've got to do the written test. And then…that's it!"  
  
"Where's Squall?" Quistis asked.  
  
"He was talking to Headmaster Cid after we left." said Irvine. "Dunno what about."  
  
"I hope it isn't anything important." Rinoa said anxiously.  
  
As if on cue Squall stepped out of the lift, and came down the steps. He was greeted by five pairs of curious eyes.   
  
"What did Cid want?" Zell asked, speaking for them all.  
  
" Oh just saying that President.." there was a slight note of sarcasm in his voice on that word, " ...Loire was coming next week to talk about the Ragnarok. But Cid seemed to be uncomfortable about something, like there was something he wasn't telling me."  
  
"Oh, that's good." Rinoa said, relieved. She was expecting something worse, like he would have to go away for ages.  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows at her. "Is it?"  
  
"Well it could be worse." Rinoa pointed out.  
  
"He was definitely agitated about something." Squall said.  
  
"If it's important, it will reveal itself in time." said Quistis. "No point in worrying about it now."  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
The fish flew up in the air, attached to the rod that was being brandished by Raijin.   
  
"Got another one, ya know?" he said triumphantly. "That's my third today!"  
  
"SHOWOFF" barked Fujin.  
  
Seifer Almasy threw his rod at Raijin in frustration.   
  
"Shut up Raijin." he snapped, before getting a faceful of fish. Raijin had thrown it at him.  
  
"Haha! Something fishy goin' on ya know?"   
  
"HUMOUROUS" added Fujin.  
  
"Fuck off." snarled Seifer and threw the fish in the water again. It was still alive and swam off into Balamb bay, leaving the wooden pier far behind it. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin were on the pier in Balamb, where they came nearly everyday. Raijin and Seifer liked fishing, though Fujin was content to watch. They spent most of their time in Balamb, largely because they had little money. They often slept in the Balamb Station, as they had no fixed residence. They used to live in Balamb Garden, but since siding with the Sorceress they got evicted and when she was defeated they ended up alone. The Lunatic Pandora was captured and destroyed by the Esthar people, and they barely escaped with their lives. They staggered back to FH and someone took them to Balamb.   
  
"Hey you're a little up tight, ya know?" Raijin said, serious now. "Just a little joke, ya know?"  
  
"SEIFER CROSS" came Fujin's verdict.   
  
"I'm just pissed off with this situation….Here we are down here…scavving for food and shelter...and there's Squall and his little friends flying around like they own the world….with their little Garden…"  
  
Raijin and Fujin could tell he had wanted to say this for a while now and let him continue.  
  
"..and their stupid GFs and sucking up to Cid like little babies…"  
  
He went silent but was still pretty annoyed.  
  
"SITUATION BAD.COPE WELL." Fujin said to break the silence eventually.  
  
"She's right ya know, Seifer…we're doing well for what we got….and we always can depend on each other, right?"  
  
Seifer glared somewhat at him, but eventually he gave a resigned lop-sided smile.  
  
"I s'pose so."  
  
(I hope so…I'd never tell you guys this…but if you weren't here…I'd fall to pieces…I'd probably be dead)  
  
Even Fujin smiled, or did the nearest thing to it for her.  
  
"FISH SIGHTED."  
  
Raijin turned back to the water, fishing rod in hand.  
  
  
"Whoo-hoo don't you just love trains?" said Selphie as they pulled into Balamb.  
  
"They've got their good points." said Quistis, smiling over at Squall and Rinoa, as Irvine and Zell exchanged glances. Quistis pulled the car that they were in up to the station and the six got out, with their team of SeeDs. They converged on the steps of the station. The other car containing the remainder of the SeeDs pulled up behind them.  
  
"Remember the plan." Squall said curtly. Most of the SeeDs nodded in response. Quistis' group, containing Selphie and Irvine started to head towards the station.  
  
"We'll be on the next train." Squall told Quistis. "We don't want to arouse unnecessary attention, which we would travelling in such a large group."  
  
"Plus," she added, "We're going further, all the way to Dollet, so we need to get there as quickly as possible."  
  
Irvine walked into the station, and Selphie was just following, when suddenly she exclaimed, "Oh no! I've forgotten my…ummm"   
  
She whispered something to Quistis, and looked pretty embarrassed. Quistis smiled and nodded.   
  
"Squall, Selphie errr….can't go just yet…., but we HAVE to go now, so we'll have to swap Selphie for Zell." Quistis quickly explained.  
  
"Train's here Quisty!" Irvine yelled from the station.  
  
"We really have to go, now Squall." Quistis explained. "ZELL!" she yelled.  
  
The blond boy came running over. "Change of plan." she succinctly said. "There's no time to explain, but you're coming with me and Irvine now, instead of Selphie."  
  
If Zell was curious he didn't show it, but simply said Ok and he and Quistis went into the station.  
"We'll phone when we get there, OK?" You'll be staying in the hotel, right? Bye."  
  
Quistis, Zell, Irvine and 8 other SeeDs boarded the train, after paying their fares. They settled down into their own compartment, as the train pulled away.  
  
As the train pulled out of the station, Irvine, who was by the window, remarked, "That's odd…there are 3 old sleeping bags down by the track."  
  
"Probably just a few tramps." Zell said dismissively. "Ma said there are a few that have started loitering around Balamb at night. She hears them."  
  
The train pulled away from Balamb and sped towards the tunnel under the ocean to Timber.  
  
  
Meanwhile Squall, Rinoa , Selphie and the remaining SeeDs stayed behind in Balamb to wait for a different train, two hours later.   
  
"Everyone disband." Squall ordered. "We shouldn't be seen as such a large group. We really don't need to attract any more attention to ourselves."  
  
Selphie was running off to the car. "I have to go get something I left in Garden." she said hurriedly.  
  
"Do you know how to drive Selphie?" Rinoa asked, following her.  
  
The worried look on her face melted as a wicked grin spread across her face. "I will now."  
  
Rinoa was caught between smiling and shaking her head, and a genuine concern for Selphie and the car's safety.   
  
"Be careful Selphie." she gently advised.  
  
Selphie gave her a look that implied that careful was a word she had long forgotten, but promised she would be.  
  
Squall walked over just as Selphie was leaving. Rinoa hugged him. He seemed slightly resistant.   
  
"Isn't that Selphie in the car? Where's she going?"  
  
"Back to Garden. She forgot something."  
  
(Her rational thought probably)  
  
"I didn't know she could drive." he said.  
  
Rinoa looked sideways at him, and raised her eyebrows.   
  
"Oh." said Squall.  
  
(She'd better not jeopardise this mission.)  
  
"She'll be fine." Rinoa said, reading the expression on his face. "Relax." She squeezed his hand.  
  
Squall looked a bit annoyed. "Not while we're on duty, and in public, Rinoa." he said impatiently.  
  
Rinoa dropped her hand and looked hurt. She walked away towards a shop window.  
  
(Rinoa…I didn't mean that…but people might think I'm being unprofessional….and ..)  
  
He closed his eyes with pain. He was still getting used to Rinoa being with him, and sometimes due to his solitude over many years, he hadn't quite mastered the art of delicacy and tact in speech. He had a slight bluntness about him, and spoke in a way which was a little too direct sometimes.  
  
He sighed and was wondering whether to go over and apologise, or leave her be. He agonised over it for a few seconds, but he looked over at her, and her reflection in the window…  
  
(God, she's so beautiful…..what the hell am I doing? I'm such a jerk…I should have been over there ages ago..)  
  
Squall approached her slightly cautiously. He had faced Omega Weapon, said to be undefeatable, but he was more nervous now than when he faced him.   
  
"Rinoa?" he semi-whispered.  
  
She looked round, an was caught between looking cross and tearful or pleased he had approached her.   
  
"Yes?" she said quietly.  
  
(What do I say???)  
  
"Umm… I'm sorry…."  
  
His brain went blank, and he fell silent.  
  
"I….. I was just………. "  
  
He looked at her, yearningly, and looked nothing like a Commander who had taken on and beaten an evil sorceress from the future. He looked….desperate.  
  
She smiled and ran up to him and hugged him, and this time he responded. He hugged her back, and held her tight.  
  
"I forgive you." she whispered in his ear.  
  
He pulled back, and a smile played across his face. Then he kissed her. He started it, their first public kiss. They connected, and an energy ran through them, they seemed almost to be one complete being, they were so close. They were intertwined with each other, and for a moment it seemed they were floating inside a sphere with only energy around them, they were totally alone in the world, their surroundings were gone. They were just utterly together and were the whole world.   
  
After what seemed like eons, they pulled apart. Rinoa smiled at him.   
(He's such a beautiful person…how could he have kept it concealed for so long?)  
  
They just smiled at each other. Then they heard a wolf whistle from nearby. Most of the SeeDs were staring at their Commander, many in total disbelief. This was the same man who was so cold, bleak and unemotional, the one who gave out orders in monotones, and stayed out of people's business to the point of almost being rude? Several broke out in applause and whistling.   
  
Both of them blushed scarlet, and Squall didn't know whether to look pleased, embarrassed, or annoyed.  
  
"Let's go to that café." said Rinoa hastily.  
  
Squall nodded, and smiled at her and they walked hand-in-hand towards the red-striped parasols.  



End file.
